Porrim Maryam
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Openbound= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} - Dead ▾= - Ghost= }} |-|Outfits ▾= - Sailor Moon= - School Girl= }} }} |imagewidth = 125 |caption = We'll get yo+u all caught up o+n exactly who+'s been seen passing thro+ugh the well greased revo+lving do+o+rs to+ my quadrants. |title = Maid of Space |age = Possibly 9 solar sweeps/19 earth years (Spent Beforan 3 solar sweeps, 6 1/2 earth years, in the session before dying) |screenname = noncanon: gothAdvancments |modus = Chastity |rave = Rainbow drinker |specibus = makeupkind |style = Adds a plus sign after each lower case "o" to resemble a venus sign (♀). Replaces the word "plus" with an actual plus sign. |planet = Land of Rays and Frogs |likes = fashion and sewing |hates = |music = Jade Mother ♫ Darling DolorosaMspa (to be released) |relations = The Dolorosa - Post-scratch self Kanaya Maryam - Dancestor Aranea Serket - Matesprit(?) (separated) }} Biography From various bits of dialogue, one can glean that she has an interest in fashion, has had a fair bit of experience in the more concupiscent aspects of troll romance, and has better mastery of her abilities as a rainbow drinker than Kanaya. Additionally, she seems to be something of a feminist, as she is concerned with female oppression and gender equality challenging Beforus's gender roles, especially those designated to her blood caste. She continued challenging those roles as she and her teammates started their Sgrub session. She additionally failed her frog breeding duties as a space player, and spent much time keeping Kankri out of trouble. Over time, however, she started to gain a new interest in her caste's duty in the persistence of her race, which would be passed on to her descendant. Additionally, at some point she became a rainbow drinker and figured out how to turn her glowing on and off. Meenah claims that she was in some kind of relationship with almost everyone at some point, including Aranea for half a sweep. She also helped Aranea find a way to reset the game. A bit more about her personality can be gleaned from Aranea's expository remarks (In Openbound): http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Porrim_Maryam Trivia: Much like how Kankri is a parody of Tumblr's social justice bloggers, and Meulin is a parody of Tumblr fandom bloggers, her character is a parody of libertine "alternative fashion" enthusiasts and sex-positive feminists on Tumblr. Her concerns about gender equality in Beforan society are presented at least somewhat more legitimate than Kankri's societal concerns, but like Kankri, she may be over-analyzing things. Porrim clearly has a very close relationship with Latula. When playing as Porrim and talking to Latula, Porrim will tell Latula to calm her rad girl routine down, "it's me." The implication is that they have a close enough relationship for Latula to let her emotional guard down when around Porrim, which she refuses to do around any of the other characters the reader sees Latula interact with. This could be attributed in part to Porrim's motherly demeanor. As the Knight of Mind, it would have been Latula's role to help Porrim breed frogs, although there was not much progress made on that front during their session. Sewed Kankri's sweater. Does not achieve god tier. Outfits